


Maybe

by Cookidomo



Series: A World Full Of Drarry [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Present Tense, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookidomo/pseuds/Cookidomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry stares at Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> It's so difficult writing present tense. Thank you guys for giving me feedback. Sophie, you're the MVP  
> :3

“Draco,” Pansy says between mouthfuls of freshly made pancakes. “Potter's staring at you again.”

Draco raises an eyebrow at her and turns around. Sure enough, Harry's eyes are on him. He quickly turns away when he realizes that Draco is staring right back at him.

He shrugs at Pansy. “He's probably plotting revenge against me or something.”

Pansy shoots him a doubtful look but continues eating her food. He doesn't believe his words either, not even for a second. He just doesn't want to get involved with Harry Potter. That boy is _trouble_.

 

\- -

 

Potter is still at it. In Charms class he glanced at him so many times that Draco's surprised no one noticed.

“Potter,” Draco finally hisses. “What do you need?”

“Huh?” A look of confusion crosses his face before it finally clicks. Harry smiles. “Nothing, Malfoy.”

“Seriously, could you be any less subtle?”

“Probably not.” He admits sheepishly. “Hermione always tells me that I'm bad at being subtle.”

“Granger is right.” Draco smirks.

“Whatever.” Harry shook his head. “At the very least, I don't think that you're as bad as you were back then.”

“You're not that bad yourself, Potter.” Draco says drily.

They smile at each other and then he has an uncharacteristic thought: Maybe, just maybe, he and Harry Potter could be friends.

 


End file.
